Crossing Lines
by Erika Hearken
Summary: A new demon; a new problem. The boys have brand new issues to face with a new evil on the loose. To top that off, they have to face themselves and deal with their own inner demons before they can possibly hope to bring this new threat down. Can they make it in time; or will our favorite heroes fall to this Demon threat? Rated M for Language and Violence
1. Goodbye

**E.H.:**

_Welcome! A new story I had on my mind and needed to get out. This is sort of a side project next to my current project. However, I intend to try and update both on the same days if not a day apart. So chances are…I'll update a few times a week to every two weeks. Let me know what you think of this! I know this is a little short, but consider this more of a prologue than a first chapter. _

_Onwards we go!_

* * *

_"Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure_  
_And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven"_

Tears in Heaven - Eric Clapton

**Goodbye**

"Damn it! He's gettin' away!" The young man with black, gelled hair yelled to his three companions as they rushed through the forest surrounding them. The tallest of the four, the orange haired twenty-something, faltered for a moment.

"Get outta the way!"

The other three dodged a series of energy bombs that exploded around them. Dust, dirt, moss, and wood debris flew around in a thick cloud. Coughing and loud expletives were heard from within the mass.

"Is everyone okay?!"

"Hn. Of course." The shortest for the four was standing on a log farther back with a highly perturbed set to his face. The other teen moved forward; his fire-red hair following his movements.

"Naturally."

"Where the hell is this bastard?!"

"Uh…guys! Watch out!" The orange-haired man yelled as the demon erupted from the undergrowth with a huge energy blast.

"SHIT!"

All four men flew through the air from the impact of the large energy bomb. They each hit the earthen floor roughly, gouging long rifts into the ground. They slid to a stop, hardly moving. The appointed leader of the group sat up with tremendous effort, spitting out blood. He glanced at his companions and faltered on the orange-topped one. His eyes widened as horror hit him hard in the chest. His hand, in the movement of wiping his lips, faltered.

"N-NO!" He went to move, only to find his right leg wouldn't move. Looking down, he fought the swell of nausea as his lower bone was sticking out of a bloody wound. Pain registered finally past the shock and adrenaline. A scream erupted from his chest cavity. He grabbed at the leg and shook violently as he stared at his wound. His eyes snapped back to his friend. As he met dark-brown, almost black eyes…he saw the look of fear in his best friend's eyes. His eyes found what made him so scared in the first place again. Buried deep into the chest cavity of his orange-haired friend, was a branch. Blood coated the entire length of the foliage while the other man coughed up blood violently.

"T-tell…sis…I-I'm sorry…and Yu—" He didn't get to finish before his eyes deadened and a shuddering breath fell from the other man's lips.

"NOOOO!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…is this really all you can do? One of Spirit World's finest…and all you can do is scream, piss, moan, and cry over your friend's death? Pathetic, don't you think?"

Brown eyes snapped to the demon that'd been attacking them. He felt a snarl on his lips. "Shut…SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"No. I don't think I will." The demon's face contorted into a mask of sadistic glee before he stomped down on the man's broken bone. A mangled scream tore loose from the man's throat as he shot backwards in a futile subconscious attempt to distance himself from the demon. The demon cackled maniacally before holding both hands out. Energy glowed in both hands as he looked down at the man beneath. "I wonder, _detective_, how _will_ you do if you happen to lose ALL your friends today?"

"D-Don't you…FUCKIN' DARE!"

"Too late." The demon replied nonchalantly, letting the energy loose with a roar. The other two, just recovering from the first attack were shocked as the second wave hit them dead on.

The red-head flew into a large rock. All the dark-haired detective could see of his friend from behind the orb of light was blood and mangled limbs. Cracking bones and tearing flesh filled the air. The man turned away, not wanting to see the horror full on as the orb faded. With dying hope, he turned to see his last friend…the one he'd thought would at least survive this standing a few yards off. He was still, glaring at the demon with his sword clutched in his hands. Blood dripped from the end of the sword with a wet plopping sound. The man felt a small rise of hope before the smaller man choked on a wet cough. Blood fell from his lips before the man watched in horror as his last friend split into many pieces.

"No…n-no…NO! GODDAMNIT! NO!"

"Hm. Pity. He almost managed it. However, slicing the orb of destruction into little pieces only made it into blade-like projectiles. Not too unlike his sword. Now, _detective_…it's your turn."

The demon turned and moved so fast the man had no time to think as he buried his hand within his chest. The demon laughed as he yanked his hand free from the man's chest, bringing out his still beating heart. Pain flooded over the detective before he slowly felt his body fail. The agony before the black was something so horrific that by the time death stole him away…he was happy for the end.

**…..**

Koenma sat at his desk, dealing with paperwork when he suddenly stopped. His head snapped up as dread dripped down his back. He hopped up from his desk and fled the room, transforming into his teen-body. He high-tailed it for the records department and past the security; he quickly reached the confidential files vault and opened it. Once inside, he quickly slammed the door shut. Lighting a torch, he walked to the back of the vault and to the other hidden doorway. Sliding it open, he made his way to the bottom of the long staircase. At the bottom, he faltered. If he looked, there was a chance that he'd be proven right and if that was the case…

"We're all doomed." He muttered to himself before sighing. He stepped up to the large, semi-aglow orb floating over a table. "I hope I'm wrong…Orb of Thothamun…show me what happened."

* * *

_I know I'm evil. No need to reaffirm that notion. However, reviews telling me one way or another are much appreciated! See you next chapter!_

_Also! For reference! Thothamun is actually a smooshed version of two Egyptian God names. Thoth was the God of Wisdom and Amun the God of Creation. _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	2. Remedy the Time

**E.H.:**

_The suspense killing you guys yet? Hahahaha! Yes, I am evil. Well admitted too. _

_Thank you for reviewing, __**Hakudoushi9**__! _

_And yes, I realize I forgot this originally in the first chapter, so here it is._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Yu Yu Hakusho Universe._

* * *

_"I don't die how you die_  
_I can't just waste away_  
_I don't cry how you cry_  
_There's nothing left to me"_

Cold - Remedy

**Remedy the Time**

**…24 Hours Prior…**

"All I'm sayin' is that you could've told me a lot earlier. I mean, damnit Keiko, I feel like an idiot now!"

"Well, gee, Yusuke…I'm _so_ sorry that I'm being insensitive to your feelings."

"I have a right to know 'bout this shi—stuff, Keiko! We're in this _together_, remember?!"

Keiko spun on Yusuke and glared him down. "You're right! We are! So maybe _you_ should try to get a handle on that mouth of yours! I've told you repeatedly that Keisuke is _going_ to repeat whatever you say!"

"How was I supposed to know he was gonna call his teacher a fat-ass-hag from hell!"

"Because you have no filter!" Keiko gesticulated angrily at him. An older couple stopped and glared at the two disputing on the side walk.

"That's not all _my_ fault!"

"Mommy…daddy…please. We're in public…" The dark brunette haired boy with honey-brown eyes begged the two bickering as they walked along. His tone was exasperated and his face annoyed. "This is the fifth time you've yelled at each other…"

"You're countin'?!" Yusuke hollered, tuning into the small boy beside him.

An eye roll was the only response the older _boy_ got from his son. Keiko snorted. "Of course he is. He counts everything. Including how many swears you say in a sentence."

"Okay, can this _not_ be beat Yusuke up day?"

"Why? It's too much fun!" Keiko smirked, nudging Yusuke with her elbow.

"Well aren't you two just the happy couple!"

Yusuke paused and turned with a grimace. "I know that chipper voice…"

Keiko turned as well and smiled, making up for Yusuke comment. "Hey, Botan! How are you?"

"Just dandy! How are you doing, Keiko? Oh my! This must be little Keisuke! Aren't you just the cutest little thing!?" Botan grinned, leaning down to Keisuke level.

The six-year old stared at her like she had three heads before looking at his mother. "What is it and why is it so chipper?"

Yusuke stifled a chuckle. Keiko's smile faltered.

"Urameshi, Keisuke! You apologize this instant!"

"But, isn't she like one of those ladies that dad calls 'bimbo' all the time?"

Yusuke's snicker died off quickly as he shot a glare at the small boy. "Why you—"

"Can I leave you two alone for two seconds before you corrupt his mind?!" Keiko snapped, pushing her forefinger into Yusuke's chest.

Botan forced a laugh while rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, I see nothing's changed in all these years."

"Yeah!" Yusuke blurted, pointing to Botan. "She's probably got a reason to be here! We should hear her out, Keiko!"

"Well…yes I am but…when have _you_ ever wanted to hear _me_ out?" Botan answered confused.

"'Cause he don't wanna get in more trouble with mommy." Keisuke grinned, planting his hands on his hips much like Yusuke would do as a teen. Obviously a learned behavior from watching his father.

"Oh, I see." Botan giggled, waving her hand. "I'm sure she won't be _too_ rough on him."

"I dunno…when mommy's mad, she's scary…like a monster."

Yusuke couldn't bite back the snicker which cost him as Keiko smacked him upside the head.

"Botan, why don't you come over and I'll make some coffee or tea?"

"That would be lovely, Keiko dear."

**…..**

Keiko settled at the table with Yusuke and Botan. Keisuke sat within eye and earshot of the kitchen, playing with his toys. Yusuke sat forward, leaning on the back of his chair; some habits were never broken with some.

"So, what brought you 'round this time, Botan?" Yusuke's eyes looked a little more guarded than in the past. Even Botan couldn't miss the small darting of his gaze to the small boy in the living room.

Botan sighed heavily and rubbed her left shoulder. "As you well know, the last demon tournament was a month and a half ago. I think it will please you to know that another of Raizen's friends won."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, Kurama dropped in and let me know what all happened."

Keiko watched Botan shift at the mention of the fox demon before the blue-haired ferry girl settled again. "Things have remained calm for a while now. But…Koenma sent me here with a…warning."

"A warnin'?" Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "What kind of warnin'?"

"He said that you should be very…cautious. Apparently there is a fairly strong demon on the loose in Makai. As for the extent of his power or ever his motives…Koenma wouldn't say. But he seemed…" Botan frowned, shifting again. "He seemed tense. And exhausted."

Keiko swallowed. "Y-you don't think this is…going to affect us, do you Botan?"

"I don't suppose I have a real answer to that, Keiko. I wish I could say you're absolutely right."

"B-but we are through with that! Keisuke is six now! I-I can't…_we_ can't go through this stuff again, Botan!" Keiko stood up, nearly knocking her tea over as tears gathered in her eyes. "I won't have my son growing up without—"At that, she bit off the rest, looking at Yusuke and away.

Yusuke stood, circled the table and helped Keiko into the living room. "Lemme finish talkin' with Botan, 'kay? Once we're done, I'll let ya know what all we said later."

Keiko only nodded and settled on the floor with Keisuke. She'd composed herself quickly for her son and began to play with the small boy. Yusuke sighed and returned to the table. Botan looked saddened and guilty.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I didn't mean—"

"Nah. She's jus' a worry wart. Always was; always will be."

"I suppose you're right. I think I should go. I still have to tell Kuwabara and Kurama."

"Yeah. Probably best."

"Just be careful, all right? Koenma was worried. That is enough to worry me."

"Yeah, we'll be careful. I mean, c'mon Botan! You're talkin' 'bout me here!"

Botan let out a small laugh, nodding. "Yes, yes. King of winging it."

Yusuke led Botan out to the door. Both waved goodbye as the former spirit detective assistant wandered off down the street into the darkening night. He frowned before closing the door and turning to find Keiko in the entryway. He snorted at her.

"Oh, c'mon, Keiko. What about this could be all that bad, huh?"

"You could get dragged into this mess again and die…_again._"

Yusuke grimaced at her tone. "I ain't leavin' you behind, Keiko. I promised that years ago."

"Promises can be broken."

"Would you stop that?" Yusuke crossed to her. "Everythin's gonna be fine. Trust me a little, okay?"

"If you say so…" Keiko sighed into his chest.

**…..**

Kurama had taken his time walking from work to his home. The cool, late spring air was comforting to the fox demon. His hair was pulled back into a pony-tail at the back of his neck. He reached the end of his block and paused for a moment to frown. He knew that energy; but why would it be here…why now? He reached into his pocket and dug out his house keys before his house came into view. He opened the small gate and stepped within the yard. Five more steps and he stopped, tilting his head in amusement.

"Have you been waiting long, Botan?"

The blue-haired reaper gasped with a start, leaping to her feet. She'd fallen asleep, sitting on the stoop. Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

"W-well…maybe a little." She admitted sheepishly.

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. He stepped past her and unlocked the door. "Would you care to come in?"

"Yes, please."

Both stepped within the darkened house. Kurama turned on the hall light, sliding off his shoes. He placed his briefcase carefully in the hallway closet along with his light jacket. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

Botan opened her mouth to decline when her stomach roared in protest to her almost-lie. The light of mirth in Kurama's eyes was not lost on the ferry girl. She dipped her head guiltily. "If that's all right with you…"

"Of course." Kurama chuckled softly, stepping into the hallway and motioning her to follow him to the kitchen/dining room. He busied himself with preparing dinner. "What brings you here, Botan? Should I assume it is not just to catch up?"

Botan sank into a bar stool at the island. "I wish I could say I just missed you all. Well, I mean I did! But—Oh pooh! I can't seem to talk straight."

"No need to rush. I have plenty of time."

"Koenma sent me with a warning for you boys. A demon is out on the loose that seems to have Koenma worried. I'm not sure what kind of threat he poses to you four."

"I see. You've no information upon his power level, intentions, or initial target then?"

"No." Botan grumbled miserably. "Nothing! Koenma just said 'get down there and tell them to watch their backs!'"

Kurama nodded, turning to look at her. "May I offer you a drink?"

"Yes, please."

"What would you prefer? I have a few options." He shifted back toward the fridge. Looking inside, he listed off what he had. "Milk, juice, mineral water, and wine."

"Oh, wine please."

With a nod, he poured her a glass and set it before her. He turned back to working on dinner while she chatted idly on behind him about how things were in Spirit World, random gossip, and of course about her meeting with Yusuke earlier. Once they had finished eating, Botan had said something about heading to see Kuwabara. Kurama vetoed the notion immediately.

"But, I still have them to tell! If I don't—"

"Botan, you've have two glasses of wine. I will not tolerate this notion of flying drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Perhaps not, but you are inebriated. You will sleep this off before you head off to the temple."

"Bu—"

"I will not budge upon this subject."

Botan sighed and flopped on the couch with a pout. "You're no fun."

He lips pulled into a thin-lipped smile. "Not when it comes to the safety of my friends. I'll go gather some blankets and pillows. If you leave before morning, I will never forgive you."

"Oh, all right! I'll stay."

"Naturally, they guest room is already prepped for guests. I just need to place some more blanketing within. You are welcome to use the bathroom and make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Kurama."

He nodded before moving to the kitchen to clean up. He finished up and left the kitchen to find Botan already passed out on the couch. He shook his head with a smile. With minimal effort, he lifted her from the couch and carried her to the spare bedroom. Once he'd tucked her in, he softly exited the room and closed the door. A familiar zing of energy made his brow quirk upward. Returning downstairs to the living room, he re-entered the family room.

"This is a surprise, Hiei. What, may I ask, brings you here?"

"I see the loud woman is here." Hiei made a nearly imperceptible nod toward the stairs.

"Yes. Seems we may have a new threat to worry over." Kurama watched the way his friend's eyes turned from bored to intrigued; to those who knew Hiei, they'd even say he may have even been anxious.

"Hn."

"I would appear there is a new demon that has Koenma in a worried state."

"Ha. What is new?" Hiei shook his head.

"Indeed." Kurama moved to sit in his comfortable chair, motioning for Hiei to sit on the couch. Hiei glared at the cushioned beast before moving to perch on the back. "It has been nearly four years since, Hiei. How are you doing?"

"Hn. Don't try to make me seem like I care, Kurama. She's dead. What else is there to it?"

"Yes. However, I know it had more of an effect on you then this."

Silence and glare. Kurama knew the routine and stayed quiet until Hiei was ready to move into another topic.

"Yukina is well. The twins are growing stronger every day. They even show great potential spiritually."

Ruby eyes shifted in Kurama's direction. "Is the oaf taking care of her?"

"Yes. He has opened a full-time vet's clinic in the city. He was able to hire on three assistants and another vet to spend more time with the family without losing any profit."

"I don't care about his _income_, Kurama."

"Naturally." Kurama smirked. "However, you asked. Therefore I answered."

"Hn."

"I have a feeling that things are about to change very soon. It has been in the air the last month."

Hiei nodded in agreement. With that, he stood and walked to the open window. He parted with a wave over his shoulder. Kurama shut the window soon after and quietly locked his home up for the evening. He stifled a yawn and made his way to his room.

**…..**

The morning sun broke through the forest. Kuwabara walked outside, popping his neck as he did so. He held a cup of coffee in his hands; the only of Shizuru's addictions that had been transferred to him. He breathed in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Ah, nothing beat the air out here. It was so crisp; so clean. It was smelled so sweet and smoky like wood smoke. He stopped and opened his eyes wide, sniffing the air. Sweet and wood smoke? He dropped his coffee mug and made a run for the forest edge. One and half yards into the undergrowth and two figures met his gaze.

"Yuzuki! Hinako! What are you do doin'?!"

Both children stopped and looked up wide eyed. The bag of opened marshmallows laid open at Yuzuki's side while both held a stick over a fire. Hinako pointed automatically at her brother.

"It was Yuzu's idea!"

Yuzuki snapped his gaze at her disbelievingly. "Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was no—"

"'Ey! That's enough both of you! Yuzu, you aren't supposed to be usin' your spirit power to light stuff on fire!"

"Told you!" Hinako stuck her tongue out at Yuzuki.

"And you, Hina-chan, aren't supposed to be eatin' sweets in the mornin'! Don't you wanna have good teeth?" Kuwabara moved over to the fire and stomped it out. He then bent and picked up each twin under each arm. "Your mommy's gonna be so disappointed in you."

"Don't tell mom!" Both underarm child squealed at once.

"Tell me what?" The soft voice of Yukina floated over to them from where she stood on the porch waiting for them. Both kids looked at their mother then back at their father with horrified expressions.

"Please daddy! Don't!" Hinako begged with watery eyes.

Yuzuki held his hands up like he was praying. "I promise I'll scrub your shoes 'til they're all shiny!"

Kuwabara snorted and set them down. "Found 'em in the woods. With a fire, roastin' marshmallows."

Yukina's pleasant smile become a sad frown. "Oh. I see. They weren't listening to our rules. That is so disappointing." She sighed into her hand. "I suppose this means that they will have to be confined to their rooms for the next two days with no television or video game privileges."

"NO! Please! Have mercy!" Yuzuki fell to his knees, pleading.

"Mommy! Please!"

"Oh my!" A giggle came from above before Botan came into view as she landed. "I must have come at a bad time."

"Oh, hey Botan. What's up?" Kuwabara stated calmly.

Yukina smiled at Botan. "How nice to see you, Botan. How are you doing?"

"Oh fine and dandy!" Botan replied, shaking her head. "Now, I can't possibly be looking at our little Yuzuki and Hinako, can I?"

Hinako's tears were instantly gone as she rushed forward. "Botan!"

"Aunty Botan!" Yuzuki squealed and followed his sister. Botan nearly fell from their hug attacks. She let loose a peal of delighted laughter as she bent to hug the two.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? How old could you two possibly be _now_?"

"Five!" Both exclaimed, holding up their hands.

"Five! My goodness, time flies!"

"Yeah. C'mon inside." Kuwabara motioned.

Yukina led them inside to the tea room. She stopped and pointed down the hallway. "I'm sorry, but you both must go to your rooms. I will be sure that you get to see Botan before she leaves."

Yuzuki cried about unfair treatment while Hinako tried to melt into tears.

"You heard your mother! Get!" Kuwabara scolded with a gentle tone. The two hung their heads and muttered 'yes ma'am…sir' before dragging themselves to their rooms.

Once they were gone, the three adults settled around the table.

"Now, what brings ya, Botan?"

"Yes, I am very curious as to what brought you all the way here. Not that we aren't pleased to see you." Yukina added hastily.

"Oh, no need for that, Yukina." Botan smiled. "I was sent by Koenma."

"I knew it." Kuwabara sighed. "I've been feelin' somethin' off recently. Like…somewhere, a piece of me's been…I dunno…lost or somethin'. It kinda figures that you'd be sent."

"Really? Well that's odd." Botan shook her head. "But Koenma sent me to warn you guys. There is a demon on the loose in the Makai. Of course, as I've told Yusuke and Kurama…there's no more information but that on him. At least, that's what I was told."

"Does Koenma believe that we will be targeted?" Yukina asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. But at this point, I think it's pretty fair game to say the boys would be a primary target should he choose to attack someone of…importance."

"Makes sense to me. After all, Urameshi's saved the world how many times?"

"Yes…" Botan frowned. "I just can't believe it's been so long. I mean, it feels…like just yesterday we were at the Dark Tournament fighting for our lives."

"Yeah. That place still gives me nightmares." Kuwabara grumbled. "Not to mention Sensui and his evil minions…then Urameshi awakening to be a demon."

"Yes, but peace is only a wheel. Eventually it rolls back around." Yukina stated with a small shrug; proof of being in the human world for so long. It made Botan smile, seeing the human gesture from the ice maiden.

"Well, if you don't mind…I have two little darlings to play with! I haven't gotten to see them in so long!"

Yukina nodded with a small laugh. "Yes. I think they've pouted in their rooms long enough."

**…..**

Botan waved goodbye to the twins and her two long time friends. She'd done her job as she was told. It was time to return to Spirit World. So, with a heavy heart, Botan lifted off and headed back through the dimensional space into her home place. As she entered Spirit World's atmosphere, her oar faltered for a moment; nearly knocking her off into the River Styx. She yelped in surprise and gained control over the oar again. Once she touched down in the hallways, she composed herself, calming her nerves. Making her way to Koenma's office, she stepped within.

"Koenma-sama. It's been done. I delivered the message." Silence greeted her. She frowned at the huge stack of papers before the desk. "Koenma-sama?"

Jorge came into the office with a confused look.

"Jorge, where is Koenma-sama?"

"He just darted out of here like a man possessed."

"Do you have any idea as to why?" Botan frowned. Jorge stopped and looked serious, placing his hand under his chin.

He turned to Botan, "I've no idea!"

Botan nearly fell over with an outraged cry. "Well do you at least know where he went?!"

"Nope, not a clue."

"Agh!" Botan threw her arms up and stormed out.

Jorge frowned and crossed his arms indignantly. "Well I don't see how that's my fault. I really need a new job."

**…..**

Koenma sighed, rubbing his face after reviewing what the orb had shown him. "It's worst than I thought…" He turned and walked up the stairs. Once back inside the confidential file vault, he closed the door, crossing the vault. After relocking the vault, he set back through records department to go back to his office. He grumbled along his way, reaching his office. The Spirit World Prince moved to his buried desk and started to move stacks of papers off the desk to make room. The doors swung open with a clatter.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, Koenma-sama!"

Koenma looked up. "Oh, hey Botan."

Botan stopped dead in her tracks at the expression on Koenma's face. "Are you…feeling all right, sir? You look positively ill!"

"No. No I'm not, Botan." He sat down with a heavy sigh. "Things are much worse than I originally thought."

"A-about the demon, sir?"

"Yes. And I _really_ don't want to do what I have to…"

"What is that, Koenma-sama?"

"Calling Yusuke."

* * *

"_Bum BumBum Bum! Certain Death! Oooooh!" Anyone who has seen the Labyrinth will probably recognize this quote from the door guards with two heads. This is what just went through my head as I reached the end of this chapter. _

_Anywho! Please review! It helps me update faster! Mwahaha! _

**_Erika Hearken_**


	3. It's Criminal Not to Care

**E.H.:**

_Thanks a bunch for the reviews, everyone! Not much else to say here! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

_"Typical enough for me  
And I burn inside in agony  
What power will enable me  
To make this decision_

_Despair has fallen over me_  
_No way to hide the agony_  
_Embracing my calamity_  
_To save myself once and for all"_

Criminal – Disturbed

**It's Criminal Not to Care**

Yusuke strode through the annoyingly bright hallways; hallways he'd thought he'd finally put behind him once and for all. Apparently, that was just a lie. His face set into hard lines of anger, frustration, and dismay. After all these years, after all this time…_now_ Koenma chose to _rescind_ his apparent 'ban' from Spirit World halls? He'd be damned if Koenma didn't give him answers; and damn good ones at that! He reached the office doors and ignored the ogres who were scrambling to reach the door before him. His foot raised and slammed into the heavy doors; they flew open with a jarring thud. A loud squawk of surprise flew from behind the stack of papers strewn near the desk. The toddler sized ruler jumped onto his desk to peer over a particularly tall stack.

"Yusuke!" Anything scolding he was about to say died off as the former spirit detective approached the desk with clouded fury within his brown eyes. The half-demon slammed his hands down on the desk; cracks spider webbed away from his palms and fingertips as he glared the toddler down.

"What'd the hell you want now? I was _forcibly retired_, remember that?"

Koenma gulped semi-audibly. "Yes, I do. However, regardless of that needless notion, I need your help."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me one I haven't heard. Been there, heard that, bitched 'bout it after."

"Yusuke, please! I don't think you understand! Your world is being threatened!"

"When isn't it?! Huh, Koenma?! When isn't the world in danger?! I ain't your hero! I have a life now! A family!"

"And if you want to continue that life and let your family continue to _have_ a life, you'll help me!"

Yusuke's glare softened just barely around the edges. "Say what?" Koenma was almost shocked by the calmer tone the former spirit detective was using. This wasn't the same pig-headed teenager he'd first hired years ago.

Koenma rubbed his tired face. "There is…a very delicate case I have on my hands. The information is all of the utmost confidentiality; truly the most top secret."

Yusuke frowned, leaning back to cross his arms. "I'm listenin'."

A heavy sigh fell from the toddler as he sat back in his seat and nodded. "I think I need to show you rather than tell you this time." He slid out of his seat and as he rounded the desk, morphed with a poof of blue smoke into his older form. "Please understand that this is with the heaviest heart that I do this."

"Just shut the hell up and show me already."

"As you wish."

They walked on in silence through the long hallways and corridors into the records department. Koenma dismissed the staff before moving to the confidential files vault. He opened the vault and motioned Yusuke inside first. Yusuke complied before stopping just inside. He opened his mouth to comment only to fall silent as Koenma shut the vault and moved past him to the back wall. Without warning, it opened to reveal a long, narrow staircase.

"Where the hell you takin' me?"

"You'll understand shortly."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and followed Koenma down the long staircase only a little un-nerved by the resounding slam of the doors closing behind them. A subtle glow came from the bottom of the stairs as they drew nearer and grew in strength as they reached the end.

Koenma turned and looked at Yusuke solemnly. "This is a place not even ogres are allowed to touch…only the royal family. In other words, you're the first besides my father and I to ever be admitted down here."

"Pretty damn secretive, then."

"Exactly. What I'm about to show you…and tell you…is beyond confidential. Obviously, you will need to inform the others at some point, but other than that; Yusuke no one is allowed to know about this."

"Let me guess, the world will end and fall to friggin' pieces if I do?"

"I suppose that'd be the apt description, yes. Just…listen." Koenma turned and walked to the large orb in the middle of the small room. "Orb of Thothamun…show Yusuke the Thread Wheel."

The orb pulsed for a moment before spinning; as it spun an image of a large wheel began to appear. In the wheel, several spider webs of branches reached out from the center. Yusuke frowned, leaning closer. Each thread trailed off into a small point of light.

"And what the hell am I lookin' at?"

"The Thread Wheel. The world is actually a network of spider webbing spindles throughout space and time, Yusuke. Alternate paths intersecting frequently where multiples of the same beings live simultaneously in different planes of existence; all with different rules. Where one is a magical type being, another logistical scientific, and so on goes the wheel. Their only common thread is Spirit World. In lesser terms…" He turned and looked at Yusuke. "Me."

Yusuke blinked a few times before letting out a long breath and running his hand through his gelled hair. "Damn. No wonder you don't tell anyone your dirty little secrets."

"Yes, well…unfortunately, they always have a way of finding their way out at some point."

"So what does this gotta do with me?"

"That…you'll just have to watch yourself." Koenma waved his hand beside the orb. "Orb of Thothamun, show Yusuke…what happened yesterday."

Yusuke shot a look at Koenma from the corner of his eyes before turning his attention to the orb. Like a badly depicted movie, the events scrolled before his eyes. He could feel his eyes widen in surprise as his very own face appeared in the images alongside Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. A demon he'd never seen before was attacking them. It all moved so fast that he hardly had time to react as he watched the four get blown back from the demon. His eyes centered automatically on the same person his look-a-like did; Kuwabara lied with a large branch shoved through his chest cavity. He almost reacted similarly only to hold himself back. The events seemed to spin too quickly for him to register the change until he watched as Kurama was literally torn apart against a boulder as the energy blast shred him painfully. Hiei was sliced to bits, ironically similar to the way he usually killed his own opponents. The last death he watched was his own as the demon tore his still beating heart from his chest. The demon looked gleeful before the orb stopped the images. Yusuke stared at the glowing surface in shock before he looked at Koenma.

"What…the fuck did I jus' see, Koenma?"

"Your death…in another universe. That demon has somehow found a way to jump through dimensional space. He's hunting every one of your personas down. Along with Kuwabara's, Kurama's, and Hiei's. Each time he does this, that universe falls into chaos and destruction."

"He's hunting us?!"

"Yes."

"But why go kill them?! Why not come after us here?!"

"Because, you're the strongest versions of yourselves. He won't stop until _all_ of you are dead."

"So, what?! We sit and wait for his fuckin' bitchiness to find us and kill us?!"

"No. That's why I needed you now, Yusuke. There are still many versions of you left. In fact…where I need to send you next is one that is nearly on par with your level…well, with you past _human only_ level. He's not a half-breed like you…"

"Wait. Let me see here; if there's this many universes than…is there only one Demon World?"

"No. There are just as many Demon Worlds as Human Worlds. However, in some…the demons are in control and humans hunted and revered. In some, they work side by side."

"Shit." Yusuke ran his hands down his face. Then what Koenma said earlier sank in. "Wait! What d'ya mean where you need to send me next!?"

"I need your help with this Yusuke! He's hunting down the weaker personas first in order to gain more strength to face _you_ as you are now! He's not expecting you to come to him. It's the only option we have, Yusuke!"

"I can't jus' pick up and run off like this! I've got a kid, Koenma! _A kid!_"

"And if you don't, he'll kill off many more of you in who knows how long before he comes for you. He will probably be strong enough to kill you at that point and then what? Leave your son behind in an Armageddon world where he's left trying to grow strong enough to avenge you? You can't tell me that's what you want, Yusuke."

"Of course it ain't!"

"Then help me…_please_."

Yusuke turned away to glare at the wall; torn between walking away from this or his families' continued safety. "Goddamnit, Koenma. What choice have I got?"

"Not much, and for that I'm really sorry."

"Jus'…give me a day to properly explain this to Keiko."

"…you aren't planning on telling her about the _whole_ thing—"

"Fuck off, Koenma." Yusuke snarled; his patience snapping. "If you try to keep me from telling my fuckin' wife why I may never fuckin' return, I'll walk the hell outta here and never look back. You understand?"

Koenma stepped back and held up his hands. "Fine…I understand. I think it best if…you move them to Genkai's temple to stay with Yukina while you are away. Probably best for Shizuru as well. I'm sending Botan to stay with them and keep me in the loop on what is going on."

Yusuke nodded, letting out a long breath. "All right." He followed Koenma back up to the office. Once there, Koenma summoned a portal back to Human World. Yusuke stepped through into a dark alleyway. The streetlights here were broken and if anyone saw him emerge they were either heavy druggies here or drunkards too far gone to be able to piss correctly. Shoving his hands deep into his pants pockets, he set off back to home. The walk was usually a fairly brisk, bustling one during daylight hours into most of the evening hours. However, at three-thirty am as it was now…it was deader than a cemetery. The cool night air didn't bother the half-breed. His pace slowed as he neared home; his feet came to a stand-still outside the yard. His right hand lifted to his hair in a habitual motion of nervousness.

"Fuck…she's gonna kill me this time for sure…" He grumbled before approaching the door, crossing the threshold into the darkened house. He quickly relocked the door. Slipping off his shoes, he didn't have to look up to know she was already awake.

"Yusuke…?" He straightened to look at her concerned face. Keiko worried her lip between her teeth. "Where were you?"

"Somewhere that'll get my ass pummeled no matter what I say." He sighed before holding up his hands as she opened her mouth to reply. "I was in Spirit World. Koenma paged my old communicator mirror and I didn't wanna wake you up."

"Oh." Keiko's face fell even more. "What did he…want?"

'_More than I know how'ta give.' _Yusuke mused to himself before moving to guide Keiko to the couch. "Remember that demon Botan warned us 'bout?"

Keiko's eyes filled with emotion as she nodded. "Yes…he's…coming after you, isn't he?"

"Kind of. He's…he's jumping from dimension to dimension killin' off…me…" He grimaced at how stupid he sounded.

"I'm…not sure I understand."

"Trust me, its friggin' mutual."

"What do you mean by dimensions, Yusuke?"

"Apparently, there're lots of 'em. More than one human world; hell, more than one demon world at that. This demon bastard is jumpin' time and space to kill off the other versions of me. Then he's gonna come for me."

"There's nothing you can do, is there?"

"There is." Yusuke looked away and winced as Keiko's small hands slid into his. "I…in order to keep you and Keisuke safe, I gotta…go. To another dimension and fight this demon. He ain't strong enough to kill us…yet."

Yusuke turned back as wet drops fell onto the backs of his hands. "Keiko?"

"Y-you don't…know if y-you're coming…b-back do you?"

He hated to lie to her; it killed him inside every time. But he knew it would be too cruel to let her know that there was a very good chance…he wasn't coming home. Koenma hadn't outright said it, but Yusuke figured it out fairly easily. "Hey! Don't you be like that! 'Course I'm comin' home! Why wouldn't I? I've always come home to you! I ain't changin' that now."

Keiko closed her eyes in an effort to hide the doubt she felt in his reassurances and forced herself to nod. "O-okay."

"I'm takin' you to Genkai's temple tomorrow. You and Keisuke'll be safe there 'til we get back. You got it?"

Wiping away her tears, Keiko nodded. "I'll pack us up first thing tomorrow. Do you have to go inform the other's at all?"

"No. Koenma's sendin' Botan with communicators to everyone else…"

"Poor Botan."

"Yeah. She's gonna be stayin' at the temple with you girls to make sure you stay in the loop."

"All right. Are you coming to bed?"

"I can't sleep right now. But if you want me to—"

"Yusuke, come to bed with me…"

Yusuke stared into Keiko's honey-brown eyes. He nodded and rose, sweeping her into his arms. He carried her to their room and laid her out on their bed. Kissing her with all the emotions he'd kept bundled inside during this whole crisis, he showed her how much he was going to miss her.

**…..**

Keisuke fell, with a flop and heavy pants of breath onto the top step leading to the temple. "W-why i-is…th-the temple…s-so…high…uuuuup?!"

Keiko laughed lightly, helping him to his feet. "Because, that's just how Genkai liked it."

Yusuke snorted beside her. "Yeah, tough, bitchy, and a pain to deal with."

Keiko shot Yusuke a look, but let his foul mouth slide this time. They made their way to the front door; as they approached it opened. Kuwabara stepped out with a strained smile.

"Yo, Urameshi! Been a while!"

"Yeah. Sure has! You haven't changed a bit, Kuwabara! Still ugly as usual!"

"'Ey! Lay off me!" Kuwabara turned and eyed Keisuke before grinning. "Dang, Urameshi! He looks jus' like ya! But with Keiko's hair'n'eyes!"

"Yeah, he's my runt." Yusuke chuckled, ruffling Keisuke's hair. "Where's your brats?"

"Inside with Yukina. Come on in."

They all walked inside and into the main gathering room. Yusuke spotted Kurama and nodded in greeting to the fox demon. Kurama returned the gesture; he looked as unhappy with everything as Yusuke was feeling. Yusuke's eyes wandered to where the twins sat. They both looked like their mother; however Yuzuki had his mother's hair color while Hinako had a hair color that was a mix of Kuwabara's orange-red and Shizuru's brunette. Speaking of chain-smoking broads…Yusuke spotted her sitting off to the side, taking a drag from her lit cigarette. He felt a pang of longing go through him at the sight of the tobacco stick. He'd quit when Keiko became pregnant and never before had he desired a cancer stick like this since.

Botan rose from where she was seated and looked at Yusuke apologetically. "Yusuke, I—"

"Save it, Botan. You aren't to blame."

The mood in the room was somber and quiet. Even the children were staying silent. Keisuke refused to leave Keiko's side. Yusuke choked out a dry laugh.

"Guess this's where the party begins, eh?"

Kurama scoffed a soft chuckle, "Indeed, Yusuke."

"So, are we meetin' the runt somewhere or is he comin' here?"

Botan opened her mouth to reply.

"Hn." Came from the doorway as Hiei stepped into the room. If looks could kill, everyone would have been twenty feet under in Hell. He barely nodded at Kurama and Yusuke in greeting.

Kurama nodded once, "Hiei."

"Well, guess we're all here." Yusuke sighed. The group managed to make it out into the courtyard. Once there, déjà vu hit them all like a hurricane of memories as the portal yawned open in wait.

Yukina turned and tugged Kuwabara down for a chaste kiss and a long hug. Kuwabara held her carefully but firmly before kneeling down and dragging the twins into the large hug. Yuzuki buried his face into Kuwabara's shoulder to hide his tears while Hinako had no qualms sobbing her eyes out into his neck.

"Daddy!" Hinako cried, clutching him tightly. Yukina turned away from the sight; soft puffs of the dirt lifted from her tear gems filled the air.

Yuzuki leaned back and wiped his eyes angrily. "You better come back, daddy."

Kuwabara laughed heartily. "'Course I will! I got two of the cutest kids in the world to come play with and the most beautiful wife to come home to! I ain't gonna be gone long. Jus' you kids wait! Daddy'll be back in no time!"

Keiko's eyes were already waterfalls by the time Yusuke turned to her. She smiled weakly through her tears and hugged him tightly. "I love you, you jerk. I'll be waiting for you. So don't you dare make me wait long, you hear me?"

Yusuke smirked, holding her close. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. I won't let you down."

He pulled away and turned to Keisuke. He bent and pulled the boy into his arms before releasing him. "You take care of your mom, you hear me? She needs ya. You gotta be my little man and protect her; make sure she laughs more than she cries…got it?"

Keisuke smiled and nodded. "You got it, dad."

"Good." He straightened and threw his bag over his shoulder. Yusuke turned and looked at his team-mates. "Well, what the hell're we waitin' for?! Let's go kick this bastard's ass!"

"Heh! Been too long since I kicked someone's butt!" Kuwabara chuckled moving forward with the other three.

Hiei grunted. "You have to be _able_ to kick someone's ass in order to miss it."

"Yeah, yeah! Missed you too, you little jerk!" Kuwabara replied.

Kurama laughed, shaking his head. He moved forward, having already said his goodbyes to his mother and family earlier in the day. He was not, however, expecting a certain blue-haired reaper girl to come running up to him and grab his arm. The three other men paused to look back at them. Kurama turned with slight confusion on his face. He looked into watery orchid pink eyes.

"Botan?"

"You be safe, Kurama. All right? I just…wanted to tell you that…" She turned her face away so that he didn't have to see her tears falling straight on.

Kurama frowned before turning her face back to look at her in the eyes. His voice was too soft for anyone else to hear. "I _will_ return. So, please, stop crying for my sake. I can't stand to see you this upset. You should always wear a smile. It suits you best."

Botan blinked rapidly before nodding. She moved to hug Kurama and was surprised when he returned the hug.

"This is not the last goodbye." He sighed before pulling away and nodding to her. They stepped away from each other. Kurama turned and moved to follow the other three men.

Hiei turned with a derisive snort while Yusuke and Kuwabara eyed him both suspiciously and in amusement. He'd be interrogated for this later, he was certain. But for now, the mission took precedence. They all turned one last time to look back at their respective loved ones or family. Hiei looked to Yukina and nodded goodbye to her before turning and stepping through the portal first. Kuwabara blew kisses to his family, ignoring the disgusted look Yusuke threw at him. He then stepped through the portal. Yusuke held his hand up like his trade-mark spirit gun, pointing it at Keiko. She mirrored it back before they both pretended to pull the trigger at one another. He then gave her a thumbs-up and stepped through. Kurama waved to Botan and the others before stepping backwards into the portal.

Yusuke stared ahead of them. To say the portals Koenma cooked up left someone disoriented was a huge understatement. But this, this trip had to be the most disorienting of all. They were standing on a huge building overlooking a large bustling city. It looked like…

"Tokyo?" Kuwabara asked, looking around confused. "How come we're in Tokyo?"

"If Koenma failed…" Hiei's warning was weighty and filled the anxious air with more tension.

"No, Koenma did not fail. Look over there." Kurama pointed forward past the buildings ahead of them. A huge billboard was advertising something called 'demon acupuncture' before switching to a glorified yakuza leader. "It may be just a small assumption, but I don't recall any new trends of 'demon acupuncture' in our world nor of any yakuza leaders being in control of Tokyo."

"Well shit…looks like we made it after all." Yusuke grumbled.

"How're we gonna find this demon guy?" Kuwabara began to scan their surroundings.

"The hell if I know." Yusuke snorted.

"What are you four doing up here? This is private property! You ain't allowed to be on Tarogane's tower!" All four turned at the angry shouts of someone behind them.

* * *

_Bwahaha! Cliff hanger! How's that little twist? Hope you didn't really think I was gonna keep our favorite four heroes dead for real? This is probably some of the most 'angsty' this story will be. I hope you guys are enjoying this one! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think so far!_

_Thanks! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


End file.
